Red Thread
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Benang merah adalah legenda yang berlaku kepada manusia. Dan kini, mereka adalah manusia. — TsuruIchi, semi-canon.


Mereka, personifikasi belati dengan seragam segelap langit malam, senang berkumpul di kala siang untuk duduk bersama Tuan mereka dan mendengar sebuah kisah sembari menyesap teh. Seiring waktu, belati lainnya akan datang: sang gagak, dan anak laki-laki dengan rambut sewarna api.

Banyak yang sang _Saniwa_ ceritakan kepada mereka, kisah-kisah tentang para manusia—penakluk rembulan, pendaki gunung tertinggi di dunia, penemu terhebat sepanjang masa. Cerita-cerita tentang masa yang akan datang—teknologi luar biasa, internet dan alat komunikasi lainnya, kendaraan dan jalanan beraspalnya, robot-robot, _automaton_. Bahkan legenda-legenda—putri duyung, alien, hantu, serta banyak kepercayaan manusia lainnya.

Tentu saja kepercayaan populer dari mulut ke mulut yang dahulu sering di dengar Tuan mereka pada masanya tidak luput dari bibirnya. Tentang legenda yang entah benar atau tidak, tetapi toh, apa salahnya? Secara pribadi, legenda tentang benang merah memang menarik.

Namun siapa sangka dari semua kisah yang meluncur keluar dari tenggorokan sang _Saniwa_ , benang merah adalah hal pertama yang para _tantou_ hendak buktikan keberadaannya?

.

.

 **Red Thread** belong to **A** **zureinne Karale**

 **Touken Ranbu** belong to **DMM** **ゲームズ** **/Nitroplus**

An **semi-canon** fanfiction with **nameless saniwa, typo(s),** and **possibly out of character** story.

.

.

"Jadi, ayo kita mulai permainan ini!"

Tidak tak biasa para Toushirou berkumpul di satu ruangan yang sama, dengan pakaian kasual karena telah terbebas dari tugas-tugas rumah dan telah lama pulang dari medan perang. Setiap senja tiba, mereka memang selalu berkumpul dan bermain di halaman depan: menangkap katak, mencari tupai, mencoba mengelus Konnosuke, atau mencuri rubah Nakigitsune.

Namun, sangat tak biasa begitu mendapati bahwa dua _wakizashi_ identik yang biasanya memilih untuk _sparring_ daripada bermain di kala senja dengan adik-adik mereka turut hadir dalam rapat yang dipimpin oleh Midare Toushirou ini. Terlebih entah bagaimana mereka juga berhasil menyeret Horikawa Kunihiro, Urashima Koutetsu, Aizen Kunitoshi, Imanotsurugi, dan Hotarumaru.

Rapat para personifikasi pedang dengan tubuh mirip anak sekolah menengah ke bawah, sepertinya. Berhubung para _uchigatana, tachi,_ dan _oodachi—_ minus Hotarumaru, tentu saja—sering mengadakan rapat bulanan bersama sang _Saniwa_ tanpa mereka.

Walaupun ide untuk balas dendam sangatlah menyenangkan, tetapi fokus rapat mereka bukanlah menuang seember penuh tai kuda ke atas kepala Tsurumaru Kuninaga, tentu saja.

"Aku sebenarnya belum mendengar legenda ini dengan lengkap," Horikawa berkata, menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. Rona merah melapisi wajah tampannya ketika ia sadar bahwa keheningan terpecah oleh suaranya, yang membuat semua mata tertuju kepadanya.

Yagen Toushirou mengangguk maklum, "Ya, tentu saja. Hanya kami, _tantou_ maksudku, yang hadir saat _Aruji-sama_ bercerita tentang itu," ujar Yagen, sembari menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Intinya, _Aruji-sama_ bilang, para Dewa menciptakan manusia berpasangan, tetapi karena mereka menciptakan baaaanyaaaak sekali manusia, mereka takut lupa siapa dipasangkan dengan siapa karena tugas Dewa tidak hanya menjaga manusia, jadi mereka membuat benang merah yang menyambungkan para pasangan itu!" Akita Toushirou berseru dengan semangat membara, kedua tangannya melambai untuk memberikan kesan visual pada ceritanya.

"Jadi, manusia sebenarnya memiliki benang merah yang tidak terlihat di jari manisnya yang tersambung ke jari manis pasangannya! Hanya para Dewa dan antek-anteknya saja yang dapat melihat benang merah itu," Atsu Toushirou menyambung Akita dengan semangat yang sama.

"Da-dan kita a-akan me-membuktikan kebenaran legenda i-itu," Gokotai berujar perlahan.

"Ya!" Namazuo Toushirou mendadak mengangkat sebelah tangannya, interupsi yang membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan itu berjengit terkejut, terlebih dengan suara sang _wakizashi_ yang membahana. "Sepertinya menyenangkan, apa rencananya?" serunya, semangatnya membara.

Di sisinya, Honebami Toushirou menghela napas, "Midare baru saja menjelaskannya, Namazuo. Kita akan mencoba menggunakan pita merah yang di belakangnya telah dituliskan nama orang dan mengikatkan pita yang kita ambil secara acak ke jari manis seseorang. Pada makan malam nanti, kita akan menyuruh semua orang membuka pita mereka dan melihat nama siapa yang tertulis di pita merah mereka, itulah orang yang ada di ujung benang mereka."

Urashima memiringkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa itu orang yang ada di ujung benang merah mereka? Bukankah itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan dan kebetulan?"

Midare menyeringai, " _Aruji-sama_ pernah bilang bahwa kita adalah _tsukumogami_ *. Senjata para Dewa, kita termasuk antek para Dewa, jadi secara teknis, kita seharusnya tahu jalannya benang merah. Kita pasti tahu secara insting mana pita yang benar dan yang salah," katanya.

Ganti Imanotsurugi yang membuka mulut, sepasang iris sewarna bias cahaya senja menatap dalam seribu kata tanya, "Tetapi bukankah benang merah hanya berlaku kepada manusia?"

Ganti Yagen yang menyeringai, "Kita sekarang adalah jiwa sebelum benda— _kita_ manusia, hukumnya juga berlaku untuk kita. Ayo mulai permainan ini sebelum hari mulai gelap, orang-orang pasti sudah mulai sadar, terutama Izuminokami- _san_."

* * *

"Dimana para _tantou_? Aku tidak melihat satu pun dari mereka sedari tadi."

Iris peridot Yamanbagiri Kunihiro reflek mengarah ke helm milik Doutanuki Masakuni yang berada di tangan Tsurumaru Kuninaga, tatapannya terbelah antara curiga dan bertanya-tanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada adik-adikku, Tsurumaru- _san_?" Ichigo Hitofuri, partner Yamanbagiri dalam kegiatan menyapu halaman sore ini, bertanya. Sepasang iris sewarna bayangan api tertutup sepenuhnya ketika sang _tachi_ tersenyum, tersenyum dengan sangat lebar hingga terlihat mengerikan, membuat Yamanbagiri harus bergeser menjauh sedikit.

Tsurumaru tampaknya baru menyadari eksistensi personifikasi dengan rambut sewarna lazuardi tersebut, karena matanya yang senantiasa berpendar dalam warna amber itu melebar dalam horor dan teror, salahnya sendiri mengira hanya ada Yamanbagiri di halaman saat itu.

Sebuah senyum kaku terbentuk di wajah Tsurumaru ketika ia menyembunyikan helm Doutanuki di balik punggungnya, "Ahahaha, _tantou_ kan tidak hanya adik-adikmu, Ichigo," matanya melirik ke arah tempat semula Yamanbagiri berdiri dengan sapu lidi di tangannya, tetapi sang _uchigatana_ sudah menghilang, entah sejak kapan, dasar pengkhianat.

"Tetapi mayoritas popularitas para _tantou_ adalah adik-adikku, Tsurumaru- _san_. Jadi secara teknis ketika kau bertanya dimana mereka, kau bertanya dimana adik-adikku," bahkan dengan senyum dingin, suara Ichigo masih terdengar sangat lembut dan sopan, menyeramkan.

Pada detik ini, Tsurumaru terlalu frustasi mencari topik. Tidak, ia tidak ingin mati muda. Tsurumaru lebih memilih mati di medan perang daripada di tangan Ichigo Hitofuri, personifikasi _tachi_ pengidap _brother-complex_ yang sesungguhnya bukan hal yang mengejutkan—sebenarnya itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum, tetapi toh, tidak hanya Ichigo yang diam-diam memiliki _brother-complex_ , jadi anggap saja topik barusan tidak ada.

Sepasang iris sewarna lelehan amber tersebut kemudian menangkap perban dan plester yang menempel di leher dan pipi Ichigo, membuat Tsurumaru mengerjap. "Kau terluka?" pertanyaan yang sudah jelas, tetapi ayolah, Tsurumaru frustasi di sini.

Dan keterkejutan itu sungguhan. Pada dasarnya, Ichigo lebih kuat dari Tsurumaru. Melihat Tsurumaru pulang dengan sedikit goresan sudah biasa, namun Ichigo? Hingga diperban pula.

Ichigo melepaskan gagang sapu yang semula ia genggam dengan dua tangan untuk menyentuh kapas berbau antiseptik yang tertempel di pipinya dengan plester, berjengit sendiri ketika ngilu membuat syarafnya kaku. Sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk selagi kedua mata itu kembali tertutup dalam rasa sakit, "Sedikit, hanya memar karena gagang pedang."

Kedua alis Tsurumaru naik, "Gagang pedang?"

Ichigo mengangguk, "Gagang pedang Mikazuki- _san_. Aku tidak melihat ia datang, dan Mikazuki- _san_ juga tidak melihatku di belakangnya, dan akhirnya begini," pemuda dengan rambut sewarna lazuardi itu kembali berjengit ketika jemarinya tak sengaja memberi terlalu banyak tekanan.

Ichigo kembali berjengit—kali ini karena terkejut, ketika jemari Tsurumaru mendadak menggenggam dan menjauhkan tangannya sendiri dari pipinya yang memar. Tangan Tsurumaru yang bebas melayang di atas kapas beraroma antiseptik di pipi Ichigo, kedua alisnya bertaut dalam ekspresi paling serius yang pernah dibuat oleh Tsurumaru.

Tanpa sadar, Tsurumaru melangkah lebih dekat untuk melihat luka Ichigo. Satu langkah, kemudian dua, lalu tiga. Gumaman panik Ichigo terlupakan, rona merah tipis sang sulung Toushirou terabaikan. Wajah mereka sudah terlalu dekat, sekilas, orang bisa salah paham.

"Wa!"

Gagang sapu menampar Tsurumaru tepat di wajah.

Itu yang kau dapat dari melewati batas personal Ichigo Hitofuri.

"Kak Ichi! Kak Ichi!" Atsu, pelaku yang membuat kedua _tachi_ itu serangan jantung, melambaikan tangannya yang bebas sembari berlari mendekat. Sebelah tangannya yang lain menggenggam sebuah keranjang kecil mirip keranjang piknik tanpa tutup dengan pita hitam.

"A-ah, Atsu, ada apa?" Ichigo menoleh ke arah salah satu adiknya.

Atsu tersenyum lebar dan merogoh keranjangnya, menarik keluar sebuah pita merah. "Kami sedang bermain! Eh, tidak dapat disebut bermain juga sih, tetapi intinya begitu. Ulurkan tangan Kakak!" personifikasi belati berambut hitam itu berseru dengan riang, Ichigo menuruti.

Dengan cekatan, Atsu mengikatkan pitanya ke jari manis Ichigo.

"Selesai! Jangan ditarik lepas sebelum makan malam, ya!" kemudian Atsu menoleh ke arah Tsurumaru yang berbaring di tanah, memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut karena kekuatan pukulan Ichigo yang tidak perlu kembali dipertanyakan. "Maaf, Tsurumaru- _san_ , sepertinya pitamu tidak ada padaku, nanti ada lagi yang datang," kemudian Atsu berlari pergi.

"Ma-maaf, Tsurumaru- _san_ , itu reflek. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Ichigo meletakkan sapunya dan berlutut, kedua tangan melayang di udara karena bingung hendak berbuat apa.

Tsurumaru melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, "Aku baik-baik saja kok, barusan adalah kejutan yang bagus—aku benar-benar terkejut," sebuah tawa tertahan mengalun dengan terpaksa, lalu terhenti ketika kepalanya berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan.

"Apakah kau akan baik-baik saja? Aku akan bawakan kotak obat, jangan kemana-mana," Ichigo berdiri dan melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Tsurumaru dengan dahi yang memerah dengan cetakan gagang sapu, pukulan Ichigo terlalu menyeramkan, Tsurumaru terkekeh lalu berjengit ketika kepalanya berdenyut-denyut lagi.

Suara langkah kaki membuat Tsurumaru menoleh, Hirano Toushirou muncul dari arah kolam. "Ah, Tsurumaru- _san_ , timing yang tepat. Aku baru akan mencarimu di dalam," kata Hirano, sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah Tsurumaru dan berlutut, meletakkan keranjang piknik yang identik dengan milik Atsu namun dengan pita ungu yang terikat di pegangannya.

"Sebenarnya kejutan macam apa yang akan kalian persiapkan?" pada detik ini, Tsurumaru mulai gagal paham. Ia hampir tak dapat menemukan para _tantou_ selama seharian, dan mendadak mereka muncul dari tempat yang tidak terpikirkan, bahkan Tsurumaru yang penuh dengan kejutan tahu bahwa sesuatu yang mencurigakan sedang berjalan.

Hirano merogoh keranjangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pita merah, sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk selagi ia mengikatkan pita itu ke jari manis Tsurumaru, "Bukan hal besar. Hanya mengetes apakah kita terikat legenda yang sama dengan manusia. Oh iya, jangan dilepas sebelum makan malam, ya," kemudian sang _tantou_ beranjak pergi.

Tsurumaru mengangkat tangannya, memperhatikan pita yang terikat di jarinya.

Sekilas, ia dapat melihat pita yang terikat di jemarinya memanjang dalam bentuk benang, melayang ke suatu tempat—ujung lainnya. Namun, secepat Tsurumaru melihat sambungan talinya, secepat itu pula bayangan samar benang tipis sewarna bias senja tersebut menghilang. Tsurumaru mengerjap.

Sebuah senyuman kemudian terbentuk, "Yah, sepertinya ini akan menjadi kejutan yang menyenangkan."

* * *

"Kalau begitu, semuanya, kalian boleh membuka pitanya! Silahkan cek bagian belakang pita, nama yang tertulis di sana mungkin adalah orang yang benang merahnya terikat denganmu!" setelah menjelaskan legenda benang merah, Midare melambaikan tangannya yang juga dihiasi dengan pita merah dengan gembira, tawa tidak lepas dari wajahnya dan _tantou_ lainnya.

Satu-persatu pedang yang lebih tua menarik lepas pita yang terikat di jari manis mereka. Membalik benda tersebut untuk mengecek, berjengit atau tertawa ketika melihat nama siapa yang tertulis di balik pita mereka. Tentu saja mereka menganggap itu hanya candaan, toh, mereka hanyalah pedang—mereka adalah benda di medan perang, dan ini hanya permainan.

Tetapi para _tantou_ dan _wakizashi_ tentu tahu apa maksudnya.

Para _tachi_ meledak dalam tawa ketika mereka saling bertukar pita, menggoda satu sama lainnya dan menyuruh yang belum membuka pita mereka segera menarik lepas benda itu dari jari manis mereka. Kogitsunemaru menyikut Tsurumaru, yang bersangkutan hanya terkekeh.

Nama siapa kira-kira yang tertulis di balik pita merah Tsurumaru?

Tsurumaru menarik pitanya dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin merusak benda yang dibuat oleh para _tantou_ dengan sepenuh hati. Perlahan, dibaliknya pita tersebut untuk mengecek nama siapa yang tertulis dengan tinta putih—ujung lain benang merahnya, seperti kata mereka.

Bukanlah sebuah kejutan jika yang tertulis adalah Ichigo Hitofuri.

Namun, suatu kejutan ketika Tsurumaru mendapati bahwa bagian belakang pitanya kosong.

Tidak ada nama, tidak ada goresan tinta. Pita merahnya kosong. Dibaliknya benda itu berkali-kali, Tsurumaru mengerjap. Apakah mereka lupa menulis nama? Mustahil, Midare sendiri bilang pita itu semua sudah dihitung, dan mereka sudah mengeceknya berkali-kali, lengkap.

Tsurumaru mengangkat kedua bahunya dan memasukkan pita itu ke sakunya.

Toh, ini hanya permainan, bukan?

* * *

"Hei, Tsurumaru- _san_ , kau ingat pita merah yang kemarin malam?"

Memacu kudanya menembus senja yang mulai berubah malam, Tsurumaru hampir tidak fokus dengan pertanyaan Ichigo. Di belakangnya, Tonbogiri yang harus mengendalikan dua kuda sekaligus, Yamabushi Kunihiro, Honebami Toushirou, dan Shokudaikiri Mitsutada berusaha sebisa mungkin mengikuti jejak kuda Tsurumaru yang melesat terlalu cepat.

"Bukan saat yang tepat untuk itu, Ichigo. Simpan napasmu."

Awalnya hanyalah sebuah ekspedisi singkat. Tuan mereka kekurangan batu, jadi mereka mencari batu. Namun, di tengah perjalanan, musuh mereka—makhluk terkutuk dengan aura sewarna darah itu, menyerang dengan jumlah yang bahkan tak sempat terhitung.

Hasilnya?

Kuda mereka berlari menembus hutan. Menginjak ranting dan dedaunan kering dalam kepanikan. Semburat merah langit mulai berubah warna menjadi keunguan, bintang pertama telah muncul, dan rembulan telah lama mengintip dari balik bayang-bayang awan.

"Namamu ada pada pitaku loh, Tsurumaru- _san_."

Luka terbuka Ichigo masih meneteskan darah. Membuat jejak bercak merah yang akan menghitam tak lama kemudian. Yamabushi dan Shokudaikiri berusaha menutupnya dengan apa yang mereka bisa—hingga ke tahap merobek pakaian mereka sendiri, tetapi luka-luka itu terlalu lebar, terlalu vital, mereka harus cepat pulang.

Tsurumaru mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh Ichigo yang bersandar di dadanya, tangannya yang lain mengontrol tali kudanya, menyuruhnya berlari lebih cepat dalam satu sabetan kilat. Suara gemerincing bilah besi yang patah dari arah Honebami membuat kepala Tsurumaru pusing.

"Heh, tetapi pitaku kosong."

Pedang Ichigo patah, dan mereka—oh, _mereka semua_ , tentu tahu apa maksudnya.

Tetapi itu tidak menghambat Tsurumaru untuk kembali mempercepat lari kudanya. Mendorong hewan malang itu hingga ke ambang batasnya. Persetan dengan kuda, Tsurumaru akan minta maaf kepada hewan itu lengkap dengan sembah sujud, nanti, kapan-kapan, suatu saat, yang penting mereka harus pulang terlebih dahulu.

Ichigo terkekeh, bergerak untuk membuat dirinya bersandar dengan nyaman pada Tsurumaru.

Tsurumaru dapat merasakan darah sang _tachi_ mulai merembes ke pakaiannya.

"Mungkin pita itu tahu bahwa aku akan mati di sini. Kau tahu, kan, benang itu sangatlah tipis dan mudah putus. Sepertinya benang kita putus, karena benang tidak dapat terikat hanya ke satu sisi."

Kepala biru itu melesak kaku ke leher Tsurumaru.

Itu bukanlah kejutan.

Namun, Tsurumaru tidak berhenti. Cahaya lampu basis mereka mulai terlihat. Secuil cahaya harapannya yang mulai tipis, yang mulai hilang. Sedikit lagi, apakah napas Ichigo masih sampai hingga mereka melewati gerbang itu? Pasti bisa—ataukah bisa?

Perlahan, Tsurumaru membuka mulutnya, "Tetapi, benangnya bisa diikatkan lagi, kok."

* * *

"Ah, musim panas memang panas, ya. Bukan kejutan sih, tetapi hari ini entah mengapa panas sekali," Tsurumaru Kuninaga melipat lengan _hoodie_ yang melapisi seragam sekolahnya dan mengipasi lehernya dengan tangan. Dilepasnya kacamata yang sedari ia pakai untuk membaca panel informasi setiap benda museum yang ia lewati.

Di sisinya, Mikazuki Munechika tertawa dan menutup buku catatannya, "Tentu saja. Tidak akan dinamakan musim panas jika tidak panas. Oh, Otegine, salah satu dari tombak kebanggaan Jepang," tunjuk pemuda berambut hitam itu, ke arah tombak di dalam kotak kaca yang berjarak tak jauh dari mereka.

"Eh? Kau mau melihatnya juga? Bukankah laporan kita sudah cukup?" Tsurumaru membuka catatannya sendiri dan menghitung benda bersejarah yang ia tulis untuk tugas _study tour_ sekolah mereka. Lima pedang beserta sejarah mereka, sudah cukup, seharusnya.

"Tidak, hanya melihat saja. Ayo!" Mikazuki berjalan ke arah kotak kaca berisi tombak itu.

Tsurumaru menurutinya.

"Kak Ichi! Berikutnya aku ingin melihat _oodachi_ , ada di sebelah sana, kan?" Midare Toushirou berseru gembira, melompat-lompat melewati Mikazuki dan Tsurumaru dengan keceriaan khas anak kecil. Tsurumaru melirik Midare sekilas, gadis kecil itu terlihat familiar baginya.

"Ah, Midare, tunggu yang lain!" Ichigo Hitofuri berlari mengikuti Midare sembari menggandeng Gokotai Toushirou, melesat melewati Mikazuki dan Tsurumaru untuk menyusul salah satu adiknya yang sama sekali tidak bisa diam.

Tetapi ketika bahu Ichigo dan Tsurumaru tak sengaja bersentuhan, Tsurumaru membeku.

Di sisinya, Ichigo membantu.

Mikazuki mengerjap ketika mata heterokromatiknya menangkap bayangan samar benang merah yang terikat di jari manis sahabatnya dan pemuda berambut biru yang berjalan melewati mereka. Mikazuki menoleh untuk memastikan, namun benang itu telah menghilang.

Di sebelah Mikazuki, Tsurumaru mendadak menoleh dan menepuk bahu Ichigo, membuat kedua pemuda di dekatnya berjengit karena terkejut. Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah Tsurumaru, sepasang iris sewarna lelehan amber berkilat-kilat dalam emosi campur-aduk.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Benangnya bisa diikat lagi, kok."

Di tengah benang merah mereka, ada sebuah ikatan mati. Hasil ikatan jemari pucat berhiaskan pita merah yang bagian belakang pitanya kini terisi nama personifikasi _tachi_ dengan surai sewarna lazuardi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

*Semacam personifikasi atau jiwa benda yang sudah berumur lebih dari 100 tahun.

 **Bacotan Azureinne** :

Ini harusnya fluff, serius, ini harusnya fluff. TsuruIchi itu memang identik dengan fluff, makanya tangan Azu langsung ngetik ini, tetapi kemudian di tengah cerita ada yang berbisik:

"Yakin mau fluff?"

Dan BAM! Angst di tengah-tengah. Yah, setidaknya endingnya lumayan, orz.

Oh, yang tidak begitu mengerti endingnya, Azu pakai Reincarnation!AU. Tsurumaru, Mikazuki, Ichigo jadi anak SMA yang sedang jalan-jalan ke museum pedang-pedangan[?], semacam itulah. Azu memang suka sama Reincarnation!AU tapi belum sempet nulis, orz.

Ah, dan dimohon dengan sangat jangan percaya dengan sejarah benang merah dari sini, Azu sebenarnya belum cari referensi, langsung tancap gas dan berusaha mirip-miripin dengan legenda aslinya, tetapi, yep.

Butuh asupan TsuruIchi, dan mencoba nulis. Hanya ini yang selesai dari tiga WIP, maaf jika baik Tsuru maupun Ichi dan cameo lain sangat OOC, ahahaha. Maaf lagi jika TsuruIchi-nya gak begitu kerasa, Azu bukan expert dalam shounen-ai, uhuk.

We-ell, pada dasarnya inti fanfict ini tentang benang merah. Dan kemungkinan Azu akan buat sequel versi Mikanba sebelum ide sequel ini terbuang di suatu tempat, semoga saja, ahahaha. Nah, sekarang, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
